


Mystery

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [115]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could spend the rest of this new millennium in the attempt and never achieve the enlightenment that he seeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 July 2016  
> Word Count: 148  
> Written for: TheRealTati20  
> Prompt: 57. things you said when no one else was around [initially Writer's Choice]  
> Summary: He could spend the rest of this new millennium in the attempt and never achieve the enlightenment that he seeks.   
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously during episode 01x03 "The Deliverer." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I like playing with POV in my writing. Even though third person is the standard across the board, I love first and second person. I'm not sure the second person POV worked seamlessly here, but I like how this worked out. Abaddon is a sneaky angel, isn't she?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"He's my best friend," he mutters, flipping through the pictures. "He's like the brother I've never had. But even I know crazy when I see it, and this shit is crazy."

He studies the pictures again before shifting over to the computer, quickly calling up a variety of files and folders on the dual monitors. Once he has everything he wants, he begins looking back and forth between the pictures and the images on the screens.

"Why the hell would he Photoshop that old lady into old family pictures and shit? And why would he lie about it?"

You smile as you watch him, knowing he won't figure out the truth. He could spend the rest of this new millennium in the attempt and never achieve the enlightenment that he seeks. But that's all right. Your work here is just beginning. They'll all figure it out soon enough.


End file.
